New Voices for New Directions
by She-who-loves-hyphens
Summary: I decided to make my own version of season 4. Features my own original characters, and does not follow season 4 plot lines. Cannon up to the end of season 3.


Okay, I hate the 4th season. I've only seen a few episodes, but I don't really like the new characters. So I decided to make my own. This is my first story, so I don't know how this will go. It will probably not be anything like season 4 for many reasons, I don't intend to feature Rachel and Blaine singing every episode/chapter, nor will there be a Klaine breakup,at least not up to where I have it plotted out, I don't particularly like Rachel, though I do think that she could have been a lot better than she was (personally I think she shouldn't have gotten into NYADA, learning to deal with rejection would be a good lesson for her). I don't want to write her, and I kind of like the idea of new characters better than following the old ones to college. They might show up occasionally, in fact I already have ideas for how my favorite graduate will show up, he or she might not be named at first, but astute readers should be able to guess who it is. There may also be a few episodes which will feature several former gleeks. Brittany won't be in this fic much, I don't think she's as stupid as she acts, so in my universe she dropped out after graduation, took her GED during the summer and is now enrolled in a community college or an online school, probably where ever Santana ended up.

I will not be using the new characters the writers came up with, either. So, no Jarley or any other new parings created. My characters will not be recycled versions of the old ones, at least I hope no one thinks that.

Also I have moved up Sue's pregnancy. I want her to give birth around the beginning of the school year, thus being out of the school for much of the year, but not with a baby that should be in intensive care. I don't get what glee did with Sue and her pregnancy. According to them Sue became pregnant in early April and gave birth sometime before the beginning of school. That means the baby would be less than 5 months gestation, she would have had less than 50% chance of survival. She would have definitely not be the happy, healthy baby we saw on the show, she would have been lucky to have lungs. Not be able to breathe, just have lungs formed. The writers obviously failed to do the research on this one. In this story Sue became preggers in January and will give birth in late August/early September. So, still early, but not missing internal organs early.

* * *

Prolog

"Order! Order!" Principal Figgins cried uselessly over the din of his staff. It was mid-August and he was attempting to call to order the years first teachers meeting as the teachers ignored him.

Will Shuster chatted with Shannon Beiste about her summer while across the room, his timid fiancée attempted to talk to an obviously hung over government teacher. Several other teachers were scattered around the room including Sue Sylvester, who was if possible, more terrifying while pregnant. She had been amusing herself for the past half hour by occasionally throwing balls of paper at her fellow teachers and principal while reading 'What To expect When You're Expecting".

Will had seen far more of Sue than he really needed to over the past summer. Somehow he and Emma had gotten talked into helping Sue with her pregnancy, so they drove to doctor's appointments, got strange combinations of food items, including one late night run to a particular ice cream shop in Columbus.

Helping Sue was both terrifying and comforting for Will. On one hand, Sue was very determined to be a good mother, and had ordered Will and Emma to baby proof every inch of her home, even putting all her trophies into storage. On the other hand, less than a month ago Sue had complimented his hair, saying it looked soft and warm. She then tried to dye his hair pink and shave it so she could knit a blanket.

"SHUT UP!" Sue yelled. Apparently she had grown tired of Figgins feeble attempts to control his staff. Sue stood up and glared at the now silent crowd of teachers. "I am tired, seven months pregnant, my back hurts and the stench of your collective failure is making me-" Sue broke off and ran to the garbage can, dry heaving. When she was done she snarled, "Ella, give me my crackers" in Emma's direction. "I swear, if this takes one second longer than it absolutely has to, I'm bludgeoning you all." Sue said, accepting the crackers Emma offered her and let her lead her to her chair. "Go ahead, Figgy" she said when she was completely settled.

"Ahem," Figgins said, trying to act like he didn't wait for Sue's permission before continuing. "First order of business, due to the events of this past spring, the school board has issued new mandates about how to address bullying and discrimination among students. You will all need to read and follow this" he said, passing out thick stacks of stapled packets. "They have also declared the third week of September Bullying, Discrimination and Harassment Awareness Week…"

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review, this is my first story and I'd love some feedback. I already have the first official chapter written and proof-read so it should be up soon. But I have writers block about the second that one may take significantly longer.


End file.
